Loyalty
by RyuFanatic
Summary: The events in this story take place after the Demon King Oda Nobunaga is dead in Sengoku Basara. Masa and Yuki have to face one more battle.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I deleted the earlier Sengoku Basara 2 attempt hehe xD;; But here's an improved (hopefully) version...

I swear I have to finish this [even though I barely started eh =_=" ]

Enjoy all you Sengoku Basara fans ;D Please leave feedback as to how I can improve on my writing :3

* * *

**Part 1: The Present  
**

_I will see you again in the next life, Sanada Yukimura. _

Flitting thunder resounded endlessly around him. Rain fell in a splatter of drops, and like the tears staining his face, they left an imprint on the world. The dirt turned to mud, mixed with watery red and the sweat of soldiers surrounding him, their face marred underneath the ground. The stench made him sick, stacks of bodies crisscrossed haphazardly everywhere, like animal carcasses in a slaughterhouse.

Two identical red spears lay beside him, one almost to the point of breaking. The fallen youth's normally fierce brown eyes were dull now, slowly losing their spirit… and life. His insignia headband was a smear of red over his face, edges fluttering in the breeze like a banner in the chaos-filled sky.

Fires were rampant over the land, a dark force that even rain could not quench. Houses were torn apart and crumbling to pieces, black and charred as the ground beneath his body and the trees collapsing everywhere. The cries of war-crazed soldiers could still be heard from afar, like the mindless mantra of death's chant.

Who would win?

Would anyone actually even win, in the end?

Yukimura yearned to lift his head from the mud and join his one true enemy, rival, friend, and comrade in battle again. He wanted to slay people around him not because he loved bloodshed, but for the sake of knowing their lives would be atoned for when this was over. He desired peace in this war-stained land, where lords cherished their people and where generals would never sacrifice their troops for no reason at all. He wished for forgiveness from the men he had killed, whether they were father, son, grandfather, or someone special, they all had lives and dreams… and he had taken them away from the world.

Closing his eyes from the blinding glare of a crimson sun, Yukimura coughed shakily. Everything hurted him. The thoughts running circles in his mind, the bleeding wounds across every place on his body, and the feeling of defeat and insufferable fear.

_I can't stand it… anymore… _

Somewhere in the battlefield, his lord Oyakata-sama would be battling countless enemies with the force of a raging tornado, expecting his son-like retainer to be doing the same. His friend, Sarutobi Sasuke would also be near the crimson-blooded Tiger of Kai, pouring all his soul and might in the final battle…

_Forgive me… Oyakata-sama… Sasuke… _

Slowly, his body began its gradual descent to the underworld… drifting apart from his soul and into the soil. The sounds of the dead echoed through him, their hands dragging closer for expiation… He could feel their pain like a scar over his heart, clawing at him…

And then, right before the edges of the startlingly high cliff, an image of a man emboldened in blue jolted him back. _It was the face of an insane troublemaker, with only the thoughts of rushing headfirst into any situation… but it was also a brave man, ready to bare the responsibilities of his people on his shoulders… a half crescent moon emblem reflecting against the sharp tides of hopelessness… blue eyes challenging… bringing the dying flames burning back once more… _

Gasping, Sanada Yukimura's eyes flew open. Everything came rushing back at once. The suffocating smell of death, the screaming and shouting, the horror of ending a life with his own hands…

But he could hear the voice of Date Masamune too. Words of strength and convictions, words of care and emotion, words of anger and disbelief. "_Are you a warrior or aren't you?!" _The simple yet serious promises he'd made to Yukimura, the smile that blazed on his handsome face, one that could cure the deepest wound in the young tiger.

_Date Masamune. _

And suddenly, the fire that was extinguished roared high with new power. _I have yet to face you! Date Masamune! _

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the youth cried, struggling up from his fallen position. Ignoring the pulsing pain, he grabbed his spears, touching the almost broken one fondly. "Don't worry, this will be the last battle," he reassured it quietly. _The last battle. _Yukimura's gaze abruptly went to the blood-cracked sky, then out over the field of war. No one seemed to notice him, they were intent only on survival… and destroying.

So he did as they did, racing into the fight, spears hacking and slashing without fail, accustom to their master's will. The will to live as long as there were people in the world to fight for, to defend for.

"_Yo, Yukimura!" _

The shout was barely loud enough to be heard over the jostles of a hundred, but his attention was instantly caught. Yukimura whirled around, eyes wide, to the source of the sound. The cocky assurance of the man racing across the field could never be mistaken for anyone but Date Masamune. His six claws were already outstretched, his helmet off in a blur of wild fury.

The passion that only Masamune could invoke in him returned with full force, almost making the young man double over in excitement and anxiety. His eyes couldn't tear their gaze from the advancing figure, red suddenly coloring his cheeks, and a strange trembling took over his body. Yukimura watched his rival approach with something close to… love.

"Hey, what's this? You gonna fight me like that?"

Masamune was now a few feet away from Yukimura, obviously referring to his slack stance and lowered spears. The one-eyed dragon raised his own weapons, eyes narrowing with a gleam.

There was hesitation in Yukimura as he stared at his rival, searching. What he actually wanted was to see the warmth only he could evoke in Masamune's eyes, to feel the other's body next to him in a rare moment of intimacy, his lips pressed firm against that returning passion…

"Come, Yukimura!"

Masamune's attack brought the young man back to the reality of the situation. He blocked it with his spears at the last minute, pushing to end the sudden assault. The two backed off, glaring at each other now. The one-eyed dragon's eyes lifted up with approval, and Yukimura got the message instantly.

This was war. There was no time for _that_.

Though it pained him to see only fighting lust in his partner's raging soul, Yukimura was content to know that it was fighting lust _for him_. And somewhere, deep down, he also knew that after this fight, only one would come out unscathed.

"Masamune…dono!"

In a whirl of dust, they locked blades again, both refusing to give the other leverage. Yukimura could feel the adrenaline rushing through his blood, his fiery fervor back with a vengeance.

For the final battle.

_With Masamune. _

_____  


* * *

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I knows. This Chapter is the same as the previous one. It gets different tho ^^

Also, I don't "detail" much so chapters will be shockingly short :x


	2. Chapter 2

Yay? Actual facts about characters might be wrong ( for example, places and stuff ) D; I don't do research;; heh "

* * *

**Part 2: Warring Sides  
**

_A year earlier. After Oda Nobunaga's death. _

_On the shores of Shikoku. _

"The tides are shifting closer to the west. Let us pray for peace in this turmoil land. Or we shall be destroyed as we destroyed Oda."

The gentle, lovely voice belonged to a small, brown-haired man dressed in subtle green. He had been addressing the large giant standing beside him, towing an anchor that happened to be the size of a small car engine. Motochika-the giant-smiled at his companion slightly, taking note of the darkness in his friend's eyes and wondering if he should wrap a comforting arm around him to remove it.

"Yea, ain't it right… we deserve it though, Mouri."

The man-Mouri-turned to stare at Motochika, inquiringly. "Deserve it?"

Smiling, the purple-clad warrior did as he had previously intended, hugging Mouri close to his chest, refusing to release the man even when he protested. "We're from the south, aren't we? West and south don't mix. Besides, Takeda and Date had desired to conquer us in the beginning anyway."

His face flushed from their contact, Mouri pushed Motochika back roughly. "You're right, of course. But there's no need to touch me. I'm fine."

"Are you really?" Motochika smiled sadly, eyes narrowing to stare at his friend and rival. "That dark hue in your irises, I can see it from all the way here. Now when did your beautiful emerald eyes contain such heartbreaking black?"

Stunned, he could only open and close his mouth. _When had Motochika noticed little things like this…? _

As though reading his mind, the man being thought of laughed. "I've been noticing you, Mouri. Ever since the day we met at your house in Aki. Who could ever forget a face like yours?"

They continued to stare at one another, one set of grey eyes smug, the green ones flustered and agitated. Finally, Mouri gave his slender shoulders a shrug, lifting his head over to the horizon, to where the sun was slowly setting. The two stood on a high cliff over the edges of Motochika's home town, watching the waves dip and out over the rocks below.

"Are you afraid, Motochika?"

A sudden question, one full of quiet wonder and hesitation.

"Afraid? Of what?"

Mouri grinned, abashed. "Afraid of… life?" Mouri hadn't expected his comrade to reply, but surprisingly him, the giant nodded.

"Yeah, I'm afraid. Who isn't, in this time of war…?" He lowered his head to think, then continued in an even sober voice. "How do you see me, Mouri? Do you see me as someone rash and obtrusive? Or-"

"Very," confirmed the green-clothed man instantly.

"Or do you see me as someone who is rash and obtrusive in order to maintain the well being of his people?" Motochika continued as though he hadn't been interrupted.

Mouri raised a long, skeptical eyebrow. "And how does that help the well being of your people?"

"My people love fighting. It's in their spirit and mine also! If their leader isn't like that, how are they going to survive?"

He wasn't sure if the man was joking or not, though the crazed smile on his oblivious face was far too convincing to be fake.

"Yes, I am afraid of life sometimes," Motochika mused, almost to himself. The unexpectedness of it, the demented warlords and their snappy retainers… The wars blooming over lands every second we turn our backs to it… But if I woke up one day and everyone and everything was at peace… then wow, the world would be fucked up too right? Not really a bad thing, but can you actually imagine that? A world where you and me got along without fighting or anything?"

Mouri smiled absently. "We're getting along right now."

Chuckling, the one-right eye giant nodded. "Yeah. But fighting was how we first met, Mouri. You remember, don't ya?"

_How could I forget? _The idiot had gotten himself lost after a battle one time. He had stumbled upon Aki territory, starving and ravaged, but when hearing news that the capital of the city he was in had a lord, demanded instantly to face that lord in a life or death duel. Years has passed since that day, but the half-deranged, crazy look on Motochika's face as he begged for entrance to Mouri's house could never leave the man's memories.

"_Why do you want to fight me so bad?" Mouri had yelled, staring down at this bleeding one-eyed person. It confused him to see anybody so desperate to shed blood that they could not even rest to recover from the previous battle. _

_The large person winced before replying, in a voice full of pain and conviction. "I'm takin' over Japan some day…. The sooner… the better…." He'd shakingly produced his anchor weapon, flung it uselessly over his head, and promptly collapsed in a bloody mass of bruises. _

Those wild eyes. The dedication. The conviction of a warrior.

"Mouri, what's wrong?"

In the present, the smaller man shook his head to clear his whirling thoughts. He gasped as he realized how close Motochika's face was from his. A few more inches and their lips would meet.

"Your eyes are getting black again. Are you okay?" Motochika's own eyes appeared wide, curious and… savage.

"I'm f-fine, idiot. Why are you so close to me?!" Blushing, Mouri backtracked.

But his rival refused to consent, closing each step of distance Mouri put between them. His mouth rose in a handsome smirk. "Why are you so beautiful, huh? Mouri, a wild flower in full bloom."

"S-stop saying my name like that!"

"How should I say it then? Like this…?"

And Motochika leaned in, pressing his lips against the other's in a soft, gentle touch. Instinctively, as though a greater force from within spurred him on, Mouri's mouth opened to allow him access, returning the kiss with one holding a deeper, more intense passion, not thinking and just acting. Motochika pulled the man's body closer, hugging him and caressing him at the same time. He smiled as they parted, whispering, "Mouri." Another kiss, still as hungry as the first one. "Mouri." A hand running through his hair… onward, touching his face, then his neck and down his chest… "Mouri."

"Stop it, _idiot_. How many times do you _have_ to say my name?" Finally finding his voice, the bemused, red-cheeked warrior struggled to escape Motochika's tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," the giant apologized, not looking the least bit sorry.

"Let me go…" he pleaded, wanting to stop the passionate stare of his rival's eyes. A stare that caused so many conflicting feelings to flow through him.

A silence, each gazing intently at the other. Then Motochika flushed, hastily releasing the captive in his arms. "I'm sorry…" He looked away.

Mouri tried to make light of the situation, though his voice came out shaky. "What was that? Were you possessed or something, Motochika?"

The giant didn't laugh. "Yeah, probably."

Both men refused to talk further, taking time instead to watch the sun hide behind the horizon, the night air suddenly approaching rapidly. Sounds of nocturnal beasts lurking around the fields rouse Mouri's thoughts. The atmosphere was thick with unanswered questions and a strange new emotion that he couldn't put his finger on no matter what. Though he wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to know.

In the end, as the moon appeared high over the sky, the green-clad man took a deep breath, exhaling heavily. Then he turned to smile at his companion. "What were we discussing before?"

Motochika grinned. "Something about war and fighting, right?"

***

**Redemption. **

_Sins piercing through his angel-like facet, breaking and shattering it. Pieces that can't be collected. Homage. Mother has passed here, bow low or get beaten. Die and remain ignorant. "You are a liability." Insufferable agony. Grasping him into its black soul, greedily sucking his life and blood. Licking the raw wounds, rupturing it… opening the dark hole which has become a part of him. Respect. "Have they taught you nothing? Will you remain stupid and clueless your whole life?" Please her, and she will have mercy on the boy. "She will come to love you." _

**Curse.**

"_What do you want here, boy?" _

"_**Feed my soul please. Or the monsters will destroy you. The fresh blood will sate them for now."**_

"_You are worth nothing! You stupid, useless brat." _

"…_**. Then they will come." **_

"_Crying those fucking tears won't help. Have I raised you like this, child?!" _

"I am sorry…. Mother."

"_He will never be able to bring pride to our house. He can never be the heir to our house…" _

"Forgive me."

_The knife down over the useless liability, hopeless like him. Pain like stakes impaling his soft flesh, a hole that has no meaning, spilling red over white. Eyes dull, the right one burning and pulsing, crying a river of crimson. _

**Wound. **

"_This child is corrupted! Who would do this upon himself…?" _

"_**My name is Date Masamune. I am the one-eyed dragon." **_

"_Oh, the Heavens help us! What are we going to do with him?"_

"_**Do you know who I am?"**_

"_His brother!" _

_The blood of his own, yet not his. Matching brown hair, soaked through with liquid, empty eyes circling him as he stares back. Stunned. Unbelieving. The sword in his hand, glinting in the dull lamp light. A life not meant to be ended so soon…. Yet gone. _

**Murder.**

"Can you help me…? I think…. he is broken."

"_OH MY GOD!" _

_A scream. Echoing around the compound. Hands reaching to grab him back from the scene, gore caking his very body. His left eye insanely wide. Had he done all of this…? The pieces can not be collected. Shattered. _

"_WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY?!! WHY??!"_

One pale blue eye staring at his mother. Emotionless.

"The title of heir is _mine_."

"_**Does it feel good?" **_

"No."

"_**Did he deserve it?" **_

"No."

"_**You did this upon yourself. Do you regret this?"**_

"No."

"…_**. And that is your sin." **_

_____

"Masamune-sama!"

Rough hands were shaking him awake, begging him to leave the world of torment. But he could feel the demons of his past crawling all over him, whispering their slurred speech, urging him to join them, to return with them to their home. _His home. _

Sweat lined his face and body, drenching him in a pool so similar to the ones he had sat steeped in before, though they were darker. His eyes struggling to open, to end the horrible nightmare he had experienced, but the beast would not yield.

"_**You are mine, Date Masamune. You will not escape this time…"**_

Such pain that rippled through his skin and under his flesh; the iciness freezing his blood. Building him up for the long fall down, where he would land head first, snapped in two, a torrent of unrelenting water and particles of russet hair parted in the middle, the same innocent blue eyes, and a body hacked in half, dyed in liquid that splashed under his feet. Destroyed by him.

He screamed.

His left eye flew open, wide and panicking. It took another minute for him to calm down enough to focus his brain on the ceiling of his house in Oushu and not the dream that had taken him captive a few minutes ago.

A headache seared through his brain. He leaned over, vomiting, as gentle hands hold him steady.

Katakura Kojuro's face came into view, handing him something to drink. Date shoved him away, feeling as though his soul just left its body. _Can't talk. I feel fucking catatonic. _

"Masamune-sama," Kojuro was saying, his voice sounding so far away. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" he finally spat out with venom.

You're an asshole, Date.

But the bodyguard just smiled, setting the cup on the ground beside Masamune, and standing up. "Call me if you need me."

Kojuro turned to leave, but his lord quickly grabbed the hem of his sleeve. "Don't… Kojuro," Date whispered. "I want to… talk about it."

He paused, staring down at his young master. "Okay." Kojuro settled on the ground beside Masamune again. "The demons?"

The one-eyed dragon rubbed his eyes heavily, shadows on his face. "Yeah."

"What did they want this time?"

"Redemption. They wouldn't let me leave, Kojuro! They wouldn't let me go…."

The guard's gaze flew over to Date's right eye, where a black patch covered it. _"Something to remind myself that hell is just waiting around the corner," Date had said. "To feed my guilt." _

"What is it this time?" Masamune asked quietly, bowing his head on his knees.

"The 7th time, I believe."

The 7th time he had had a nightmare about… the things he had done in his past. The 7th time the angels of death beckoned to him in his sleep, dragging him closer each night. The 7th time… his heart almost stopped beating on its own.

"Why… Kojuro…?" His voice was small and weak, earnestly seeking an answer to his question.

The older man could think of nothing in reply. His lord, always so wild and crazy, unstoppable and unbeatable when it came to everything. Now, this pale, trembling youth before him seemed like a fake imitation of the man he once knew.

And it was all Oda Nobunaga's fault.

Even when the man was dead and gone, life was still adjusting to all the evil deeds he had done while he lived. The scars that he left on the lives he'd torn away from people, the lands he had destroyed and sullied with death, and the memories that continued to haunt all those unfortunate enough to have met him.

_Masamune-sama… Why are you having nightmares again? _

Was it truly because of the Demon King? Had fighting him stained Masamune's soul, imprinting a dark and heavy burden on the young man? Had it left so large a wound that the monsters of his past could come rushing back and invade him once more?

"Kojuro…" Date murmured.

"Yes, my lord?"

The youth sighed, landing back on his futon with a thump, avoiding his friend's questioning glance, and gazing up at the ceiling instead. "Tonight, let's go somewhere?"

This request was met with a knowing, yet concerned nod from Kojuro. 'Going somewhere' meant riding on his horse out of Oushu for hours on end, as though flitting through the countryside could possibly allow Date to flit through life unharmed and unscathed. It was a good excuse to elude sleeping.

Masamune turned on his side, casting a sapphire glance at his companion. "What time is it?"

"Early morning. The sun's about to rise."

Another long sigh. "Time to get up then…"

Kojuro rose also, collecting the neglected cup of tea, and heading for the door. Before he left, he said quietly, "Maybe we could visit someone later, to put your mind off of things." The door closed with a small snap, leaving Date alone to ponder the events of his current life the past few minutes.

The young man slipped on a random shirt over his naked upper body, and ran a hand through his messy brunet hair. "Visit someone huh?"

His gaze fell to his six claws in the back corner of his room, forlorn and abandoned in appearance. It was true that he hadn't been training for the past couple of weeks. Silently, he grabbed them, running a skilled hand down their blades, feeling a strange and familiar sliver of excitement. It _had_ been a while.

Who to visit?

There was someone he had in mind, actually…

***

* * *

Oh, horrible ending much? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

I guess Masa's past isnt the only painful one heh ;; I feel kinda bad for adding so much drama in this story x-x but bare with me, if you will.

Note: Past info, names and places are NOT accurate (sorry!) I just made them up, except for Yukimura's dad's name.

Forgive me, this part is short too. Next part will continue with Yukimura's and Shingen's past...

* * *

**Part 3: Shingen's Past  
**

Far away, in the comforts of his castle in Kai, Takeda Shingen had a talk with Sanada Yukimura about his plans for Japan. It was actually a daily discussion that the Tiger of Kai always gave to his young retainer. One met with an equally enthusiastic response and several punches, leaving the youth exhilarated afterwards when he went out to train. The topic of discussion this time was the upcoming resistance in the south, where their former allies during Oda's rein, Aki and Shikoku, now opposed the west. Fighting was also blooming out over the east, where a new tyrant was hoping to making his rule be known. The man's name was Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

All the fighting was actually putting Shingen on a strain. It was true that he was slowly aging with each passing day, finding himself caught unaware by some of Yukimura's sudden attacks. His strength was still monstrous, almost fatal-ing anyone on the receiving end who wasn't strong enough to recover from it. But at night, Shingen discovered himself alone, wondering what his life would be when someday he could not raise a fist to punch Sanada, or even hold up his weapon.

"Oyakata-sama!" That brash voice brought the Tiger of Kai back from his disturbing thoughts.

It seemed that Yukimura had decided to rush inside again to bother the man some more. Shingen had to chuckle at the boy sprinting towards him with blazing brown eyes, ready for anything or anyone who stood in his way.

"Oyakata-sama!" Sanada exclaimed, pausing three feet from where Shingen sat Indian-style on the ground. "I realize that our alliance with… the Date will be invalid after we declare war on the south and east!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "And why do you think that, Yukimura?"

The youth hesitated, sensing something was amiss. "We have not… heard from Masamune-dono in a while…"

"Stop making guesses, Yukimura!" Shingen roared, almost blasting Sanada away with the force of his voice. He rose to his feet abruptly, frowning at Yukimura in front of him. "Just because we have not heard from the Date boy for some time does not mean our alliance is broken."

"But…"

"If," Shingen continued, "he comes up here himself to say so, then it will be true. If he does not, why turn against the only ally we have at this moment?" The man smiled. "Do you see, Yukimura?"

Stunned speechless, Yukimura stared at his father-like lord in awe, eyes sparkling. Then he bowed low and with rough determination in his voice, replied, "Yes sir! Oyakata-sama, is there no end to my failures? Forgive me for being so insolent and not thinking!"

Only nodding wisely, the Tiger of Kai watched as Sanada quickly excused himself to go outside and continue his training. His eyes were proud as he observed the techniques Yukimura learned everyday as he practiced with his spears, the spears he wielded with honor and the spirit of Kai. _Yukimura… do you know how proud I am of you…? _Raising the boy since he was a child had been exceedingly difficult, though watching him now, Shingen was glad he took on the task…

_____

_Flashback: 9 years ago._

Summer in Kai proved to be so boring that Takeda Shingen was forced to practice outside in the glaring heat of the sun. He used that monster strength of his to tone new skills with his axe-like weapon, swinging it around the backyard area of his home, startling any living, breathing creature within 10 feet of him. "HYAH!" Shingen roared and stomped the ground, causing earthquake-looking cracks to run parallel under his feet.

So engrossed in this daily activity, the man failed to notice that his young ninja apprentice in training had returned from a scouting mission. The boy was Sarutobi Sasuke, appearing scared for his life as he surveyed his master thrusting the enormous axe in the air with swiping motions.

"M-my lord?" Sasuke finally managed to squeak out as the dirt beneath the youth trembled from the force of power.

"HMM?!" Shingen practically shouted, not bothering to tear his gaze from training.

"Lord Shingen, there is someone at the door… requesting your attention."

"EH?" The bulky man glared at Sasuke, who flinched with fear. "Who is it?!"

"Someone by the name of Rizuki…"

Shingen's eyes widened in shock at the mention of the woman, and something happened that Sasuke would never be able to witness again in his entire life. His lord began to tremble strangely, staring at his feet. It wasn't the trembling of anger or pain… but fear. Whoever this Rizuki was, the Great Tiger of Kai was afraid of her.

"My lord, perhaps I should send her away…" Sasuke suggested nervously.

There was no response, then a rough, "NO! Invite her in now!"

Shingen turned on his heel, rushing back into Kai castle and in his room, where he paused to control his beating heart. "Rizuki… It's been awhile… I knew one day you would come seek me..."

_The brief flash of long blonde hair, a flawless cheerful face, and smiling eyes. A petite girl dancing in the rain, beckoning for a certain terrified young boy to break the rules and come running outside to play with her. Another flash. The girl growing up, leaving the childhood behind, changing the boy's attitude towards the world, making him more bold and positive about life. Now, the roles had been switched and the young woman lived behind the curtain of her long hair, hiding her face and refusing to do anything that law forbad. Her deep brown eyes lost their glow and she submitted to a powerful warlord who would never love her as the boy had… instead, using her body for his own pleasures, twisting her mind and causing her pain. The one who truly loved her was pushed away, watching with a sick heart all the ways this woman, who had help shaped the very foundation of his life, slowly died away. He couldn't stand it… instead choosing to leave the town where they had both met, and never looking back…_

"No, I will be fine. Where is your lord, my boy?"

The soft yet hoarse voice of a woman snapped Shingen out of his thoughts, and his heart began its rapid thumping once more. Try as he might, there was only so much he could do to make himself presentable (by removing his headdress) and slowly, he entered the living room where the woman was seated with her back to him.

Shingen first noticed that her lovely blonde hair was shorter and more ragged-looking. Her body was fragile and dangerously thin, and as Rizuki turned around, the dullness and plainness of her face caused him to reel back in horror. This could not be the bright and bold woman he knew years ago. The doll staring at the man was so ghastly dead that not even the glint of a soul could be seen in her eyes.

"Hello, Takeda Shingen," she murmured.

Beside her, the youngin Sasuke offered Shingen a curious smile, then proceeded to exit the room to play with his shurikens outdoors.

"Welcome… Rizuki…" the Tiger returned after a long pause. Dragging his feet as though in a sleeping stupor, the man settled down beside the woman.

"You are doing well?" Rizuki continued, attempting a forlorn smile.

"Perfectly…. You?"

He flinched, hated himself for asking that. There was something about this female that caused every nerve in his body to be on ends, something only she could invoke in him.

A thin lift of the mouth. "Lord Masayuki is content with me… for now, I suppose. He never treats me well, barely giving me enough food at times and… harms me every night."

The bitterness in her tone gave Shingen some hope. _Maybe she realizes her mistake. Maybe there is hope-_

"But I can… never leave him…" she continued, as though reading his mind. A tear fell from one eye, and she brushed it away, almost embarrassingly. "Forgive me, Shingen. You are probably wondering why I came all the way from Yamazaki to visit you here." Gentle and weak brown eyes met his gaze as she placed a soft hand on his lap. "Forgive me once more when I ask this… I do not deserve any favors from anyone, especially a kind man like you… but please hear me out."

Momentarily surprised by her touch, he then nodded. "What is it that worries you, Rizuki?"

The woman began by fingering a lock of limp hair, twisting it as she talked in a low whisper. "6 years ago… Lord Masayuki came home in a rage, demanding for me to get down so he could… use me… He was obviously drunk, and terrified, I consented. That night, he said in my ears, 'I want a child, our child… Rizuki.' Lord Masayuki told me how much he loved me, how much he cherished me…"

Shingen made a sound of disgust that went unnoticed by the half-entranced woman, lost in the haze of her past.

"A few weeks later, his wish was granted. I became pregnant with a boy… Sanada Yukimura. The lord was thrilled and everything was wonderful, at first. He treated me as he never had before, showering me with gifts and compliments, claiming that I was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Most importantly, he never harmed our son in any way and for that, I was finally happy.

"Years flew by and slowly, I was determined to accept Lord Masayuki, believing that I had misjudged this man from the beginning. Then, one night, he arrived home drunk again, and started to bother the sleeping baby. When I told him to stop, he… grabbed the child and threw him against the wall…"

Rizuki stopped, sobs racking her thin body. Before he could stop himself, Shingen wrapped an arm around her, and she continued, though in a shaky voice.

"T-there was blood everywhere…. And I… was screaming for him to s-stop… even throwing myself in front of the child to protect him from the punches…"

Rage made Shingen clench his fists instinctively. If he ever saw Lord Masayuki again, there would be hell for him to pay. But Rizuki's watery smile and the comforting hand on his lap told him one thing. _Don't, please. _

"After that day, bruised and bleeding, I knew one thing… I had to get Yukimura away from that monster…

"I truly had no one to turn to as I ran through the forest, anything to put distance between us and Lord Masayuki… but he caught me as I was resting the next day. The punishment… was severe, though I didn't care as long as he didn't touch a hair on Yuki's head.

"One day, while I was out buying groceries, I came home to find my baby unconscious on the front steps of the porch, blood pouring from a slit on his forehead… Apparently it was another drunken rage. But I had finally had enough…"

Another pause as Rizuki's hands tightened, her eyes narrowing in silent fury. Finally, Shingen could see the dying flame struggling to burn inside of her again.

"That was when I thought of you… I know we have not been in contact for years, especially after you left Yamazaki… However, I could not think of another person, and on a night when the lord fell asleep after his daily dose of alcohol, I grabbed Yukimura and ran…" She smiled distantly. "Now here I am… and before you interrupt, Shingen, I must ask you this favor… Please, can you take care of my son? My duty will not allow me to leave Lord Masayuki, but if this continues, my son will be dragged down with me. So, I only ask that you raise the child for me as though he was your own…"

Having finished with her story and plead, Rizuki lowered her small head and refused to meet the Tiger's eye. The man, in turn, could only stare at his former lover with shock. Though in his mind, everything had already been set and determined, whether by fate or not, he knew he would take this boy under his wings, train him, grow to love and cherish him. Why? Because he was _her_ son. Shingen knew without a doubt that he would do anything and everything for Rizuki and her happiness.

"Rizuki…" he began gently, lifting her head up. "Of course I will… You know that."

Tears streamed down the woman's face as she flinched away from his touch. "I am sorry, Shingen… Truly, I am…"

There was nothing he could do but try a wan smile, changing the subject. "So, where is this Yukimura?"

Pure elation filled Rizuki's features as her mind switched over to Yukimura. She stumbled to her feet, saying that she'd asked her son to wait outside while talking to Shingen, and she'd get him right away. The man cracked an actual smile this time, realizing how much this woman loved her one and only child.

"Here he is, Shingen," Rizuki called out, almost cheerfully, as she returned, towing a small 6-year-old boy in her wake.

Yukimura was stunningly cute and adorable in a way only he could pull off, brunet hair a mess on his head, brown eyes large and curious, observing his surroundings with intense interest. He appeared fit and healthy, albeit a little thin, though Shingen was sure a few days the child spent in his care would have him in perfect condition… But then the Tiger of Kai's stomach dropped as he noticed the raw-looking slash on Yukimura's forehead, and the way he gestured wildly with his hands, talking with his eyes and not his mouth…

"Rizuki…" Shingen said slowly. "Is the boy mute?"

Her pained grimace was all the confirmation he needed.

***

* * *


End file.
